


A witty and eye-catching title

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley being a dick, Humor, a drabble, and Sam is unamoosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is turned into a freaking moose, and Dean just laughs at him. <br/>This is really just a drabble I found and thought of posting while I'm writing a long fic...yep. Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A witty and eye-catching title

 

Morning.

The sun was shining, birds were singing. It was a nice Tuesday.

At least, it was supposed to be.

He never planned on sleeping in, but yesterday’s hunt really left him exhausted. Turning in his bed, Sam yawned as he was trying to sit up, something that didn’t seem to be working for him this morning.

“Moooouurgh…” He heard the horrible sound, and his first instinct was to get out of bed and call for Dean. However, as soon as the realization of where the sound came from hit his sleepy brain, he froze.

Because, yes, it came from him.

“Sam?” Dean’s shout of worry came from the bathroom, and when his older brother emerged from said room, he looked like someone who saw a ghost. A ghost that was riding a dolphin while singing ‘Ay Macarena’ on Sam’s bed.

Deciding that talking wouldn’t really work at this point, Sam hoped he was making a face that helped him convey all of his feelings of confusion and bafflement to Dean, though he wasn’t quite sure how good his brother was at reading animal expressions.

“You must be fucking kidding me…” Dean said finally, after a few moments of silent staring. He took a cautious step towards the large animal sprawled uncomfortably on his little brother’s bed, and frowned, as if he could will the thing away.

Meanwhile, Sam turned his head, which resulted in a lamp falling over and crashing to the floor.

“Okay.” Dean Winchester tried not to panic as he stepped closer to the animal and hesitantly poked it. “So, this is either a really funny joke, or I have to give credit to Crowley for choosing such a fitting nickname…”

And even in the sorry state he was in, Sam still managed to make such a bitch face that Dean had no other choice but to accept that the huge ass moose on his little brother’s bed was, in fact, his little brother.

“Holy shit Sammy, what the hell?” he asked, as if Sam could answer him. Instead, the younger hunter decided to use his newest skill, and jabbed Dean with his right antler, making the hunter jolt back, while trying to ignore the creepy facial expression of the animal, which must have been the moose equivalent of a smug smile.

“How do you like my present?”

Both boys, human and animal, turned their head toward the sound of probably the most annoying voice ever, no matter how sexy others might have found it. And of course, the great big bag of dicks was standing right next to the door of the motel room, looking smug and pompous.

Not an actual bag, of course.

“Crowley,” Dean growled, and Sam bellowed something that was surely a nice melody of profanities, but could only be understood as, “Meoouurghhd!”

Grinning, the King of Hell walked over to the wild, in many ways, animal and managed to pet his head once before Sam lashed out with his antlers, completely missing the demon and instead only managing to knock down another lamp, though this one didn’t break.

What a survivor.

“Please, no need to get so pent up about this whole thing. I thought it would be fun, but I guess you party-crashers wouldn’t know fun even if it was right in front of your peepers,” Crowley scoffed, taking a few steps back while dusting his clothes off. Obviously, he couldn’t have any moose hair on his expensive black suit.

“This is not fun,” Dean stated, glancing at Sam who looked way too ridiculous, trying to sit on the bed, and couldn’t help but smile a little. Noticing his brother’s betrayal, Sam made an unrecognizable sound before attempting to stand up…then fell head first off the bed, face-planting the cheap carpet.

And after a moment of silence, both Crowley and Dean burst out laughing, while Sam tried, without success, to somehow stand up, only to fall back down as his legs bucked under him.

However, as soon as Dean stopped laughing, he quickly closed the space between him and the demon and raised the demon killing knife to Crowley’s throat in a swift motion, catching him off guard, but with his smirk still intact.

“Turn my brother back, now,” Dean ordered, glaring at the demon, who never stopped smirking, not even when a thin trickle of blood ran down his neck as the blade broke skin.

“Take it easy, Squirrel,” Crowley joked, raising his hands in a defensive position. “Count to ten and take a deep breath.”

And with that, he was gone.

“Damn it!” Dean cursed, gripping the handle of the knife as he turned around, but instead of a pitiful moose, he found his little brother laying on the floor, hair messy and looking like he was experiencing the worst hangover ever.

“Sammy?” Dean quickly crouched down to his finally human brother, helped him up to the bed and made him sit down, like a good older brother. “How you feelin’?”

Rubbing his forehead and blinking as he looked down at his body, he mumbled, “Kind of like someone who was turned into a goddamn moose.”

Laughing, Dean gave his little out of it brother a pat on the back, before standing up and going back to the bathroom. “Don’t you dare turn into a dog next, while I’m in here, got it?” he said, quickly shutting the door to shield himself from the pillow Sam threw, which hit the door with an audible thud.

“Watch it, or you might turn into a squirrel!” Sam teased, pleased with the annoyed grunt coming from the other side of the door. Deciding that he was safe for now, he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping not to wake up to something worse than becoming a moose.

For example, having to watch his most beloved brother die over, and over again.

 


End file.
